The present invention relates generally to buildings including poured concrete walls, and more particularly, to an insulated concrete wall and a tie assembly for use therein. A method of constructing the wall is also provided.
It is known to construct an insulated concrete wall by employing a forming system comprised of insulative panels that are assembled and secured together in spaced relationship by a plurality of elongated ties such that a space is defined between the panel forms into which concrete may be poured. The insulative panels both define the form and remain in place subsequent to setting of the concrete to insulate the wall against heat transfer, and the elongated ties define the size of the interior space to be filled by the poured concrete. In addition, notches formed in the ties allow rebar or other reinforcing materials to be secured in place prior to pouring of the concrete.
A known problem in the conventional construction is that because the insulative panels define the form, insulation must be provided on both sides of the concrete layer, whether desired or not. As such, it is not possible to form the wall with only exterior insulation, and finishing of the insulated interior surface is complicated. In addition, there are many known benefits to the use of conventional aluminum forms which are not available when insulative panels are used in place thereof